1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to label production apparatuses and label production methods.
2. Related Art
For Example, label production apparatuses configured to form images such as pictures, figures, symbols (characters), bar codes, and so on (hereinafter, also referred to as “label images”) on a print target medium in which a mount, an adhesive layer, and a base material are laminated in sequence are well known. Such a label production apparatus includes a printing unit for printing label images on the base material and a post-process unit for cutting a portion of the base material (and adhesive layer) where the label images have been printed. After the cutting, an unnecessary portion, that is, a portion other than the label image is separated from the mount (hereinafter, this separation is also called “unused portion removal”).
Such a label production apparatus is proposed that includes a test unit for testing label images having been printed and cuts only non-defective label images so that defectively printed label images are separated from the mount along with the unnecessary portion at a time of unused portion removal (for example, see JP-A-2010-149333).
However, a plurality of label images are arranged (attached) and printed on a print target medium in some case. In such case, in the proposed label production apparatus, there is a risk that the plurality of label images are separated without being cut even though only a single label image is defectively printed. This poses a risk that the productivity of label images is lowered.